


Tubbo Knows

by mihloser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone in the smp helping tubbo confess, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Some angst, Tubbo just need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihloser/pseuds/mihloser
Summary: Tubbo knows he is in love and if he wants to confess he is gonna need some help
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 240





	1. Eret Gives Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! hope you like it! if you came here to hate then i think you are stupid!  
> any grammar errors please forgive me english isnt my first language  
> if you came here from twitter i love you

Tubbo knows  
He knows because everytime he looked at Tommy he felt this warmth in his chest, he knows because when Tommys hand brushed against him the whole world turned pink with adoration, and he knows but God did it scare him, it gave him chills to even think about telling Tommy all he feels and all he sees, but its hard when your best friend is just the most beautiful person in the word to you, and you just wanna give him kisses and love forever and, oh Tubbo was in deep  
And that leads him here,late at night in a call with one person he thinks will understand him, he is shaken out of his thoughts when Eret picks up.  
‘’Tubbo! What can I do for you?’’  
‘’Eret.. I need help with something, but first you need to promise not to tell anyone about this’’  
‘’Of course’’  
‘’I really really like Tommy and I need help’’ He says rushed and out of breath  
‘’’Like as in, like like?’’ Eret asks in a cautious voice  
‘’Yeah.. What do I do?’’  
Eret looks puzzled  
‘’Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to take some time to figure out how you feel, do you wanna tell him?’’  
Tubbo stops to think, he knows what he feels, it's something like love, or maybe it's just love, it doesn't matter, he knows that it's strong, he wants to let it out, he wants the world to know how much he loves Tommy even if it makes him shake.  
‘’ I want to tell him, I want to let this go, for the sake of our friendship I can't keep this a secret anymore’’  
Eret smiles to him  
‘’Then that's it Tubbo, if telling him makes you feel better then you should tell him’’  
‘’Yeah, you're right, thanks’’  
‘’ Oh and Tubbo, if you need anything please call me again, okay? I'm always happy to help’’  
‘’Yes of course, thanks again, Eret.  
Tubbo leaves the call, he sighs  
Tommy is his world, and while confessing would be good for Tubbo what would Tommy think? Would he be mad? Would he feel sorry for him? Would he say he feels the same?  
No, Tommy likes women, that's clear as day, and he wouldn't like him back, why would he?  
What if this ruins their friendship? Is that a risk he is willing to take?  
‘’I think too much’’ he says to himself  
Suddenly his phone rings, its Tommy, fuck, he picks up  
‘’Tommy! Its late, what do you need?’’  
‘’Oh wow Big T, rude much? I just wanted to chat for a bit’’  
‘’Sorry Tom, it's been a rough day’  
‘’It's fine Toby, you do sound tired, do you want me to hang up?’’  
‘’No! It's fine big man, wanna play some skywars?”  
"Let's do it’’  
They play for hours and hours and Tubbo can't help but smile about how Tommy seems to enjoy his company, he realises it doesn't matter what happens Tommy is his best friend and that would never change, he starts to feel more sleepy and more sleepy.  
‘’Big T, are you afk?’’  
Tubbo snores on his end of the call  
‘’Heh, good night Toby’’  
Tommy goes to sleep as well, leaving the call open on his phone


	2. Philza Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back!

Toby wakes up with his head smushed on his computer and a warm feeling on his chest  
‘’Tubbo?’’  
‘’Tommy? You're still on call’’  
‘’Ýeah! You fell asleep and i didnt wanna wake you up, you seemed like you needed it’’  
Tubbo blushes, why was Tommy so damn caring? It would be easier to not like him if he was an asshole  
‘’Thanks Tom, I did need it’’  
‘’I need to hang up now Toby but i'm glad you got some sleep’’  
‘’Thanks man’’  
Tommy hangs up and Tubbo can't shake away this blooming feeling in his chest he feels everytime he talks to his best friend, he feels the urge to get up and jump around his room, and he does just that, after a while he gets tired and lies down, the sound of a discord notification startles him out of his lovey dovey state  
Philza: Tubbo, you up?  
Why would Phil message him this early in the morning?  
Tubbo: Yeah, im up, what do you need?  
Philza: I need help with a build, can you log on the smp now?  
Tubbo: Oh sure

He logs on the smp and starts helping Phil with his build, things seem to be running smoothly and Tubbo can't help but zone out thinking about the chat he had with Eret yesterday, how would he even go about telling Tommy something like that? He could ask Phil, but he is also not sure how the older man would react, deep down he knew it wouldn't be bad but his thoughts always seemed to get the best of him.  
‘’Phil?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Let's say i wanted to confess to someone, how would i go about that? Asking for a friend’’  
‘’Depends, how close is your friend to the person?’’  
‘’Really close’’ At this point Tubbo was already shaking from anticipation’’  
‘’Well then I think your friend should just say it, if they know the person so well, but also they shouldn't feel pressured to say it if they don't want to’’  
‘’Thanks Phill’’  
‘’Your welcome, but Tubbo, you know that you can tell me anything right?’’  
Uh Oh how does Phill always know?  
‘’I maybe a little bit in love with Tommy…’’  
‘’Yeah, I guessed, Tubbo, you know he would never break your heart right? No matter what he feels he would never be mean to you’’  
Tubbo stops to look back at every time Tommy was kind to him, every time he felt saffer with Tommy than anywhere else, yeah he knows  
‘’I do Phil, Thank you for this, really I think I feel better now’’  
‘’No problem kid’’  
Then they were done with the build, and much like the build Tubbo understood that it takes time to do something beautiful


End file.
